


Occult Bookshop [WIP amnesty]

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bookstores, M/M, Magic, Notfic, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard owns an occult bookshop. Grant visits the shop. Shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occult Bookshop [WIP amnesty]

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished and unbetaed and we have decided not to finish it, so we are putting it out into the ether.

Gerard the reluctant bookshop owner. He sits at his counter reading and mostly people who come in know what they want and don't need help, or if they do, they ask. So he just reads comics and draws all day. And then one day Grant Morrison comes in and he nearly falls off his stool. 

So Grant is actually GRANT, then. 

Maybe his Grandma owned the bldg so he has an apt/studio upstairs. Maybe it's in like....is it in NYC, Brooklyn? NJ? Why would Grant be in Jersey? Hmm. Maybe it's a kind of famous shop? Always has everything, even the obscure shit. If you're willing to pay the price. And Gerard learned all Elena's sources at a young age, so he keeps up the tradition without realizing how remarkable it is? And they of course all know HIM because Elena sung his praises, so they're fond. 

Maybe Grant had even MET Elena at some point. And she didn't register him as being anyone remarkable, so she never told Gerard about it. And when Grant comes in, he's like, "I was very sorry to hear about Elena, she was a lovely woman." And Gerard has a hard time not crying because he's face to face with his ~hero and he's talking about his Grandma. 

When Gerard finds his voice again, he says, "Thank you so much, that means a lot to me." 

And then Grant's eyes drop to the comic in front of Gerard and he's like, "So what do you think of what Brian's doing with Y?" 

So Grant asks about Y and then Gerard starts babbling about it. And Grant responds and before he knows it, he's having an in-depth conversation about comics with Grant fucking Morrison. And Grant compliments him on his knowledge. And Gerard blushes. "I, uh, have a cartooning degree from SVA. Not that it's ever done me much good, but I keep trying." 

"All while running Elena's beloved shop," Grant says with a smile. 

Gerard laughs. "Turns out owning a book shop involves a lot of sitting around without much to do. I draw and write a lot." 

"Show me!" Grant says enthusiastically. 

Gerard's eyes widen. He knows how Cameron Stewart got his start. "I couldn't take up all your time," he says. "You must have come in for something in particular." 

"I did, but the beauty of being me is that I get to make my own schedule." 

"My art is a little too European for the American market, I think, so I've sort of turned my focus to writing, it's... I have no idea if any of it's any good," Gerard says, pulling his moleskine from under the counter. 

Grant takes the book and glances around the shop. "Brilliant, just what I need," he says, settling in an antique armchair. 

Gerard fidgets. "I, ah, can I get you something? Coffee?" 

"Coffee would be lovely if you already have some made, but don't trouble yourself," Grant answers, thumbing through the book and opening to a random page. 

"I do, actually. I kind of live on the stuff. Cream or sugar?" 

"Black and sweet," Grant says with a quirk of his eyebrow, and flips a page. Gerard gets him the coffee from the small back room and he takes it without looking, clearly absorbed in Gerard's notes about The Rumor. Grant looks up after a while and grins. "Excellent stuff, Gerard." 

Gerard's heart leaps in his chest. "Thank you so much," he says. "Any advice?" 

"So many people these days want to write the "next whatever". What you've got here, it wears its influences," Grant's eyes twinkle. He's seen the callbacks to Doom Patrol, "but it's weird and special and you need to mold your pitch around that." 

Gerard beams. "Okay. Any idea who I should send it to? I was thinking Vertigo, maybe Wildstorm or Dark Horse." 

"Those are all great choices," Grant says. 

Gerard breathes out. "Awesome. I... seriously, thank you so much." 

"Feel free to send me your final pitch before you send it anywhere, but I think you've got an excellent start here," Grant says, handing the notebook back to Gerard. He digs out a business card, too. 

Gerard has to work to keep himself from clasping it to his chest. Instead, he slides it into his pocket and asks, "So what can I do for *you*?" 

"Ah, yes. I'm here for [book of some sort!]" 

"I just sold the last copy I had of that a week ago, but I can definitely find one for you." 

"Good man," Grant says approvingly. "I'll browse around a bit, too." 

"Okay. Just holler if you need anything." Gerard goes back to his stool. He opens the store email and sends a note to his best source and does a little poking at various websites. He gets a reply to his email pretty quick. 

Gerard goes to find Grant. "So, I can get the book, but it could be a week or longer before I get it. So I can ship it to you or call you and you can come pick it up." 

"Luckily, I'm in New York for several weeks for editorial meetings." Grant smiles. "and I found something to tide me over." He lays one of Elena's dusty secondhand books - what Gerard always calls the "seriously wacky magic books" on the counter. Gerard doesn't say that, though. Just rings Grant up with a smile. Grant gives him a shrewd look. "You don't believe, do you? Not really." 

"I, ah." Gerard cannot fucking lie to Grant Morrison. "Not...particularly. It's weird because I always ate up everything Elena ever told me. Somehow, that didn't stick." 

"I started practicing in my teens...but it's never too late," Grant says with a twinkle. 

Gerard smiles. "I like to think I have a pretty open mind. Elena was never the type for rituals or anything. It was just something she believed. I think maybe I lumped it in with Catholicism when I was busy rejecting the various systems of belief I grew up with." 

Grant throws back his head and laughs. It's one of the single most attractive things Gerard has ever seen. "Should you change your mind, I'm sure I can work up a good reading list for you," Grant offers when he's done laughing. 

"Oh, I've read most everything," Gerard admits. "I've also read the Bible and Catechism. None of it has ever seemed particularly relevant to my life." 

Grant nods. "I respect that. Perhaps unlike your grandmother, you need the rituals?" 

"Could be," Gerard admits. He finishes wrapping Grant's book in parcel paper, then draws his customary doodle in the corner. After a moment's hesitation, he adds his cell number. "In case you want to check on your order," he says bashfully. 

Grant's eyes drop down, moving over Gerard's body and back to his eyes. "I'll be sure to do that. Talk to you soon," he says and goes out. 

Gerard realizes this is the longest he's gone without sex since his first boyfriend. That's fucking ridiculous on a variety of levels. Fuck. He just got a giant break on his comic, and the only thing he can think of is going home and jerking off to the memory of that fucking look Grant Morrison gave him. Oh well. He'll just call it a celebration. 

*

Okay, so... Grant calls Gerard? Yes. How long does he wait? Hm. A couple days maybe? Should we have Gerard be all, "UHHH I didn't hit on you so you'd say nice things about my comic! D:" 

Well, Grant said nice things before Gerard accidentally hit on him. So he calls and invites Gerard out somewhere? 

And Gerard is...sort of unsurprised. But still surprised. He's not an idiot, he could tell what that look Grant gave him meant, but it's still weird that it's actually HAPPENING. But he says yes and then gets ~nervous. And what do you WEAR to ...go on a DATE with Grant Morrison. Gerard has concerns. He's kind of relieved he met Grant for the first time in jeans and a t-shirt. And his nice jacket, but still. He can only go up from here. 

Grant takes him as his date to some dinner party or something. There could be several people there Gerard knows of too. And he's a little (secretly) wide-eyed about it. But maybe there's someone he knows from SVA. Maybe a prof? And that puts him at ease. Oh, yes. Phil? Yyyyyyy. Def. 

And Grant gets the predictable amount of crap for bringing a "friend" but everyone is really cool. And he thought it would be weird having a first date at a dinner party, but Grant makes it not weird. And mostly everyone is really nice and interesting and they treat him like an equal and it's awesome. 

And then maybe they go out for drinks just them? And Gerard is shocked at how COMFORTABLE he feels with Grant, this guy he's looked up to for years and years. And he's like, "I always thought you were amazing. I'm glad I was proven right." 

Grant smiles, "When Elena spoke of her grandchildren, I always imagined, well, children. I'm quite pleased to find otherwise." 

"Yeah, I think I count as grown up," Gerard teases. 

"Decidedly so," Grant says, leaning closer. "Which is to my advantage, because it means I can do this." And then he leans in, sliding a hand up Gerard's jaw and kissing him. 

"Oh," Gerard says. Would say, if he could. He's still not surprised. He can't be anything but turned on. 

When Grant pulls back, he smiles against Gerard's lips. "Yes, I'm very glad my image of you was a false one." 

(Do we want to make Grant the sweet Scottish boy and ~woo him? If we did the we could legit have Phil say his line from the doc. Actually, we probs could anyway. Heh. 

How's the magic going to tie in? Hmm. I think Grant just starts showing him stuff? More like, "this is important to me and I hope you can understand" rather than necessarily trying to CONVINCE him. So he asks Gerard to like, meditate with him or whatever and summon spirits? And maybe at first it's weird and then Gerard starts finding it weirdly restful and then all of a sudden he has an ~experience and it's a huge turn on. And Grant is like, "It's not like that for everyone, but it's special for those it is. We could try some sex magick sometime if you like.")

Okay, back to the date. So, they don't have sex the first date? Perhaps not. Some more kissing, which they both thoroughly enjoy, and Grant politely backing off (which would be confusing if he wasn't actually making a second date with Gerard as he did it) And Gerard accepts and they make arrangements to meet and Gerard gets on the subway to go home all :)))))))))) 

And his phone rings the next day and it says Grant's calling. 

"That was delightfully prompt," Gerard teases. 

"Oddly enough," Grant says, "I very much enjoy speaking with you." 

"You'll get another chance tomorrow. Also right now, of course." 

"I look forward to every one. This call does actually have a purpose. I am changing the location of our meeting spot," he gives Gerard the address. "Now onto more important things. What are you up to today?" 

"The same as every day," Gerard smiles. "Drawing in between selling magical arcana. Mostly drawing." 

"Drawing what?" Grant asks. 

"Vanya. Before her transformation. I keep redoing her face. She needs to have the right expression an it keeps coming out off." 

"Sometimes characters challenge us to connect with them," Grant says. 

"I think Vanya is trying to be especially challenging. Which makes sense, really," Gerard says with a chuckle. 

"That just means you're doing something right," Grant responds. 

"I certainly feel...rewarded," Gerard replies. 

"As it should be when you're creating something wonderful," Grant says. 

Gerard's breath catches. He's never going to get used to this ever. "Yes, like that," he says quietly. "What are you doing?" 

"Drinking tea, thinking about you. I've been up since six, though," Grant teases. "I consider this a lunch break." 

"I... just finished breakfast. Well. More coffee. Breakfast and I don't agree on mornings I have to work." 

"Does breakfast in bed agree with you?" Grant asks nonchalantly. 

"Almost always," Gerard replies, his voice much steadier than his wildly beating heart would usually allow him. 

"Just checking." 

"It's been quite a while since I had breakfast in bed," Gerard says conversationally. "You're going to give me expectations." 

"And here I was aiming for anticipation," Grant says mournfully. 

"Oh, I've got a lot of that. A lot." Gerard catches himself twirling a lock of hair in his fingers and rolls his eyes at himself.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow so much," Grant says smoothly in reply. "Me too," Gerard says. "You still haven't said where you're taking me." 

"That's to help with the anticipation," Grant says. Gerard can hear the smile in his voice. 

So, they have two dates in like...three days. And they end up making out against the wall of a building and Grant is like, "Come back to my place." 

Maybe they go to a club but it's too loud to really talk so they find a pub nearby, and maybe it's the kind of place with like, pinball and stuff and they play arcade games for hours and laugh at each other. And it's ridiculously fun and Gerard laughs himself pink and breathless and Grant just HAS to kiss him. 

(of course he also kissed him on the street when they got out of the club... gerard does pink and breathless remarkably well). 

So Grant has him backed up against the side of a bus shelter and is busy kissing him, and Gerard's hands are sneaking under Grant's jacket and Grant says, "Come back to my hotel with me." 

"Yes," Gerard says, letting his hands stray up Grant's back. 

Grant leans in to kiss him again. "It's not far. Just a few blocks." 

"Okay," Gerard says and pulls away. Grant doesn't let him get far because he takes Gerard's hand in his. And Gerard holds tight to Grant's hand and presses close as they walk, until Grant just gives up and wraps an arm around his waist instead. Gerard returns the favor, lets his fingers play with the belt loop at Grant's hip. "That was the most fun I've had on a date... ever," Gerard tells him. 

"Will I spoil it if I mention that it's not over yet?" 

"That just makes it even better," Gerard says, grinning at him. 

Grant leans down to kiss him and someone behind them swears. "Get a fucking room." 

Gerard laughs and holds up a hand to flip them off, but doesn't look away from Grant. "We are getting a room," Grant says. "And it's right here." 

Grant tugs Gerard toward a door and the bellhop holds it open for them. When they're in the elevator, it's Gerard's turn to back Grant up against the wall. Grant's hands go to his waist, slide down around his ass and pulls Gerard's hips firmly against his. Gerard can feel Grant's hardening cock through their pants and gasps into Grant's mouth. "Yes," Grant mutters, biting at Gerard's jaw. "I'm so ready for you. Tell me what you want, Gerard." 

"Everything," Gerard gasps. The elevator dings and Grant backs him out the sliding door and takes his hand again, walking swiftly down the hall. 

"That's not nearly specific enough," Grant says as he slides the key card into the reader. 

"Start wherever you like," Gerard says, letting Grant tug him into the room. 

"The problem with your lack of specificity is that I would like to touch you everywhere," Grant replies as the door snicks shut. 

"Well, you could undress me," Gerard suggests as if Grant's words hadn't just made him completely weak in the knees and ready to beg. 

"Delighted to," Grant says. "For a start." Grant gets his jacket off, lets it fall to the floor, but apparently he gets distracted when he gets his hands under Gerard's shirt and crowds close, running his hands over the small of Gerard's back and stomach and mouthing at his neck. 

Gerard is already breathless under his hands. Grant wants him naked, wants all his skin there and available for him to touch, but that means he'll have to pull away. He does it, though, and Gerard complains, which Grant just finds endearing, which just means he's fucked - in this for the duration. 

He's on his knees working on Gerard's jeans when one of Gerard's hands traces tenderly over his cheek and up behind his ear to cup the back of his head. Each moment he spends with Gerard, the note of hero worship in his expression gets less predominant. Now, his face is full of desire, of affection, of something else Grant hopes means Gerard is feeling the same crazy things he is. He eases Gerard's jeans over his feet and rubs his cheek against Gerard's thigh. 

"Take your shirt off," he whispers. 

Gerard does and then tugs on Grant's shoulders. "Now you." 

Grant mouths at Gerard's cock thru his briefs. And Gerard moans loud, doesn't hold back at all. Grant is so, so fucked. He lets his teeth graze over the cut of Gerard's hip. "I'll be leaving those on you for a bit, gorgeous," Grant tells him. They're purple. Grant is beyond charmed. 

"Yes, fine, come up here," Gerard orders. The nail in Grant's proverbial coffin comes when he does it. He takes his time, kissing his way up Gerard's torso, but he does it. 

"What can I do for you?" he asks against Gerard's neck. 

"I... fuck. Why isn't everything actually an option?" Gerard asks. 

"We can get to everything eventually. What do you want right this minute?" 

"Strip," Gerard says. Grant pulls his shirt over his head and Gerard's hands slide around his waist and up his back, slowly coming around to his chest. He leans down and swirls his tongue around one of Grant's nipples before pulling back. "Pants," Gerard demands. He's flushed again, the pink creeping all the way down his neck to his chest. 

Grant traces his fingers over Gerard's chest before he works on his belt and zip. He keeps his eyes on Gerard's face. Gerard's eyes stay on Grant's hands. He's biting his lip and looking so incredibly appealing Grant can hardly stand it. "Gerard," Grant whispers, "Talk to me." 

"Want you so bad," Gerard says. Grant pushes his pants down his thighs and Gerard swears. "Fuck. Wanna suck you. Want you to fuck me." 

Grant bites back a moan. "Gods, yes, gorgeous. Do it now." 

Gerard goes on his knees immediately, grips Grant's hips with one hand and nuzzles the base of Grant's cock a little bit before grabbing it with his free hand and licking from the base to head. Gerard's hair is just long enough to get his fingers in and he holds tight to the platinum strands as Gerard takes the head of Grant's cock into his mouth and starts sucking. "Jesus," he says with feeling. 

Gerard looks up into his eyes and swirls his tongue and then sucks Grant's cock further into his mouth. Grant traces a finger around Gerard's lips and gently nudges his hips forward. Gerard just keeps sucking. The hand wrapped around the back of Grant's thigh holds him steady as Gerard bobs his head. Gerard pulls back to breathe, working Grant's cock with his hand for a few moments before going back down. "Fuck, Gerard," Grant says. "Your lips look perfect stretched around my cock." 

Gerard makes a pleased sounding noise. The vibrations make Grant gasp and tighten his hold on Gerard's hair. "Perfect," Grant repeats and Gerard takes him all the way down, his cock hitting the back of Gerard's throat. Gerard swallows around him. 

He can't bring himself to close his eyes, but they glaze over a bit as he runs his fingers through Gerard's hair and plays idly with his own nipple with the other hand. Gerard is the picture of concentration, eyes closed and breathing deeply through his nose. And then he looks up at Grant again and moans. Grant doesn't want it to end, but he remembers Gerard mentioning something else he wanted and tugs on Gerard's hair, saying, "Stop if you still want me to fuck you, gorgeous." 

Gerard pulls back right away, panting a little. He sits back on his heels and Grant's eyes are drawn to the damp spot on the front of his briefs. He runs a thumb over Gerard's swollen bottom lip. "So ready for me already," he says. "Up on the bed." 

Gerard gets up off his knees and Grant grabs his hips, pushes his hands down the back of Gerard's briefs and grabs onto Gerard's ass. "I'm ready too," he whispers, cupping Gerard's ass in his hands and squeezing lightly. He backs Gerard against the bed and pushes him down, but stays standing, staring at Gerard sitting there, his hands curled into fists at his sides, looking back at Grant. "I can't decide how I want you. All the options are good. So I'll put it to you. How do you want me to take you, Gerard?" 

"Let me ride you, Grant," Gerard said, face flushed, lips wet. 

"Yes," Grant murmurs. "Yes, that sounds perfect. Do you want to prepare yourself, or would you like me to do it?" 

"You, please, Grant," he pants. 

"I'm glad you said that," Grant replies, cupping Gerard's cheek and leaning down to nip his bottom lip. Grant gets the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer and gets on the bed with his back on a pile of pillows. "Straddle my chest. I want to see your face while I do this." 

Gerard gets in position, looking down expectantly at Grant, who pours some lube over his fingers and reaches to trace around Gerard's opening. Gerard gasps a little. He slides a finger in, slowly thrusts it in and out, watches Gerard bite his lip and roll his hips back a little bit. Grant crooks his finger and finds Gerard's prostate and he moans. 

Gerard leans down, lips finding Grant's, and they kiss each other slowly and thoroughly while Grant stretches Gerard for a second finger. He responds beautifully, wantonly to every touch, every stroke. When he adds the second finger, he groans into Grant's mouth. "Fuck, so good, Grant."

"I wanted this the moment I saw you," Grant admits. Gerard rubs his cheek against Grant's and kisses his way to Grant's ear. 

"Me fucking too," he whispers and takes Grant's earlobe in his mouth and sucks. Grant adds a third finger. This time, Gerard's little broken noise is directly in his ear. Grant wants nothing more than to hear Gerard make that noise again. He fucks Gerard slowly with his fingers lets the tips tease his prostate. "Teasing isn't *nice*," Gerard gasps out. 

Grant smiles into his hair and gives him what he wants. He makes the same, gorgeous broken sound into his ear. "Are you ready?" Grant whispers and strokes over Gerard's back. 

"Fuck, yes." 

Grant pulls his fingers out, getting a gasp and arch from Gerard. He wriggles off Grant's lap to help him with the condom. Gerard's hands on his cock, the careful way he rolls the condom down, make Grant clutch at the sheets. And then he leans up and grabs Gerard's hips, hauling him back to his lap. Gerard reaches back, lines Grant's cock up, and starts sinking down. Grant digs his fingers into Gerard's hips. "So good, beautiful. So tight." 

"I can't, Grant, it's been so -" Gerard bites his lip and plants his hands on either side of Grant's shoulders. 

"You're perfect. Just a little bit more. I won't move until you're ready," Grant murmurs, turning his head to kiss Gerard's forearm and bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. 

Gerard sits back up, eyes closing, head falling back as he sinks down further. Grant lets his hand rest on Gerard's chest and watches his face. He watches as the crease in Gerard's forehead smooths out and his mouth falls open a little bit. Grant can tell he's about to start rolling his hips. 

It's never been quite like this with anyone the first time, especially not without actively doing magic. He knew somehow that it would be. He's pretty sure Gerard feels it too, but he doesn't mention anything more than saying how fucking good it is and how incredible he feels. Grant pushes himself up so he's sitting, and Gerard wraps his legs around Grants waist. Gerard wraps his arms around Gerard and holds him close as he rolls his hips and meets Grant's short thrusts. They're breathing too hard for kisses, so they just press their foreheads together. 

"This is - I feel -" Gerard gasps. 

"Incredible," Grant tells him. 

"Yeah," Gerard agrees. "Fuck." 

Everywhere Grant is touching Gerard is buzzing with something that feels very much like magic. Incredible is the only word for it. "Will you come for me?" Grant murmurs. "May I touch you?" 

"Please," Gerard begs. 

Grant wraps his hand around Gerard's cock and starts jacking him off slowly. Gerard moans and throws his head back. Grant leans forward and sucks on his adam's apple. 

"Fuck, Grant. Your mouth is magical. Want it all over me." Gerard cups Grant's head in his hands and tugs their mouths back together. 

Grant smiles into the kiss. Gerard has no idea how right he is. He keeps working Gerard's cock with his hand. He runs his thumb over the head, spreading the moisture, and Gerard moans into his mouth. Gerard pushes up into his grasp, rocking back and forth as Grant picks up the rhythm with his thrusts. After a few moments, Grant pulls away from the kiss and whispers in Gerard's ear, "Come for me, beautiful." 

"Just a little more, just a little -" Gerard gasps. Grant gives his cock another stroke and thrusts up and Gerard comes, thrusting into Grant's fist and clinging to him. 

Grant feels it break like a wave of tight heat and buries his face in Gerard's neck, thrusting up again and again until he comes, seeing sparks. They cling to each other and the sparks don't fade from behind Grant's eyes for quite a while and the buzz of his orgasm lingers far longer than normal. He doesn't want to move, doesn't want to let go of Gerard even for a second. It's overwhelming. 

Still hard, still sunk to the hilt in Gerard, he makes a spur of the moment decision: he's staying in New York for a while. This is worth exploring. It's probably insane making that sort of decision after two dates, but he's never made any claims to sanity and Gerard is special. He knows it like he knows words and art have power, like he knows magic exists. 

"Holy hell, Gerard," he mutters into Gerard's neck. "I want you again already." 

"Yes," Gerard says immediately. "You can have me." 

Grant pulls back, lets go of Gerard's cock and licks his hand clean. Gerard moans and curses. Grant uses his other hand to run through Gerard's hair. "It sounds like a line. But I've never felt quite like this before." He gasps in chorus with Gerard when Gerard lifts off his cock. 

"Me either," Gerard whispers when he catches his breath. Grant lays back down again, pulling Gerard with him. 

Gerard spends the night and they don't sleep a lot, just kiss and talk and fuck when they're recovered enough to go again. 

Gerard has to work in the shop the next morning but he doesn't caaaaare. He goes to work in the previous day's clothes looking like a zombie... that can't stop smiling.


End file.
